Of Official Documentation
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Ms Jones and Alan Blunt are discussing business over lunch... Alex and Sabina are convinced that it's something more. Primarily BluntJones, a little AlexSabina


Of Official Documentation

AN//. X.x I can't find a single Blunt/Jones fanfic on this site so I'm writing my own X.x

The two adults sat in silence. They had met up, as they often did, at a relatively new restaurant downtown to discuss the outcome of this latest case. The Rider kid had gotten himself fairly brutalized and MI6 was once again in the irritating position of having to blackmail him. The conversation had long since ended, a decision had been made, and their plates were empty but neither suggested leaving.

Alan Blunt stared across the table, taking in his deputy's appearance, the corners of his lips twitching upwards as he did so. She was a fairly pretty woman, he decided- slender with deep black eyes and scrappily cut black hair that he found oddly endearing.

Those multifaceted obsidian eyes blinked back at him as she returned his gaze unflinchingly. She seemed completely comfortable with his thorough inspection of her so he didn't hesitate to let his eyes run further down her body. She was leaning forward a little so that the delightful swell of her breasts was pressed lightly against the table's edge. His eyes lingered there for a few moments more than would normally be considered proper, but she pretended not to notice.

Still, every woman had a limit and a few minutes later, Ms Jones had reached hers. "Alan, you're staring," she told him firmly.

"My apologies, Ms Jones," he replied, dragging his eyes up to her face again politely.

She had been his deputy for seven years and worked with him for another ten before that, but he never called her by her first name- mainly because he knew how she abhorred it.

"Was there anything in particular you were looking at, Alan? Anything that demands explanation?"

Blunt raised his wine glass to eye-level and surveyed her through it carefully before bringing it to his lips, taking a small sip and setting it back down. "I was merely taking note of how absolutely breathtaking that colour looks on you."

He was referring to the pale pink blouse that she was wearing- a sharp contrast to the businesslike black or grey suits she usually wore.

She gave him an odd look and shook her head. "I'm sorry?"

"You look beautiful, Ms Jones," he said simply. A light blush made it's way onto her cheeks and Blunt smiled- something that few people knew he was even capable of. "You're flushing," he teased her monotonously.

"And you're smiling," she replied, in much the same way.

"I am," he agreed.

Their conversation was ended by a hushed exclamation. Both Blunt and Ms Jones looked up sharply but there was no one there.

"Should we go now?" asked the latter after a few moments of further silence.

"If there is no more for us to discuss, it's probably best," Blunt agreed and he called over to a waiter to bring the bill. He signed it and was about to stand when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ms Jones? Mr Blunt?"

Both of them looked up again and saw Alex Rider coming towards them with his girlfriend.

"These are the guys you work with, right?" she said, apparently having seen them on her way back from the restroom and making the small startled noise from before.

Alex smirked and nodded. "Are you guys on a date or something?"

"It's not a date," said Blunt gruffly.

"Fancy restaurant, wine, secluded table in the back? Looks like a date to me."

"Alex, we're not dating," Ms Jones confirmed calmly. "We're just two adults discussing business over lunch."

"Then what's with all this?" asked Alex, gesturing towards their elaborately set table with that smug grin still plastered all over his face. "And why is your table so far away from everyone else's?"

"We didn't want to be disturbed," said Blunt firmly, making it clear that that was exactly what he thought that Alex was doing.

"Disturbed doing _what_ exactly?"

"_Alex_," Blunt growled.

Ms Jones rested a hand on his arm, shaking her head as she stood. "Alex, you can believe what you want, but Alan and I-"

"'Alan?'" Alex teased and for a moment she didn't understand what he meant, then she blushed lightly.

"Mr Blunt," she correct herself. "_Mr Blunt _and I are nothing more than co-workers."

"Your face is red," said Alex, chuckling. "I really wish I had a camera right now."

"I'm sorry, we have to go," said Ms Jones, not sounding sorry at all. "Mr Blunt?"

"Of course," Blunt agreed, getting to his feet. "If you're not going back to the office, I'll walk you home now."

"Thank you, Mr Blunt," she said, still blushing lightly and they both left.

Alex frowned as he saw the door close. "It's a pity, you know," he told Sabina, shaking his head. "Maybe if he had a girlfriend he wouldn't be such a bastard. You know, I've never once seen him smile in my entire life?"

"But he was smiling just a moment ago," said Sabina.

"Huh?"

"When I passed them, Mr Blunt was smiling and Ms Jones was blushing and they were teasing each other about it," she said. "I thought that it was cute and that's why I told you."

Alex grinned suddenly. "Well there's only one way to find out what's really going on!"

"And what's that?" asked Sabina.

"We've got to follow them back to her place and see if he kisses her!"

"…Doesn't that seem a little like… well, spying?" said Sabina, referring to the fact that it was an invasion of privacy.

"Well, duh, Sab! I'm a spy!"

Sabina still wasn't sure.

"Oh, come on- if we don't leave now, we'll lose them!"

It only took a few short moments for Sabina to decide and then their bill was paid too and they were out the door. "Where'd they go?" she whined when she saw that they were gone.

"That's easy. Melbourne House, in Clerkenwell, near Smithfields, on the 9th floor- I've been there before, come on!" Alex took her hand excitedly and started pulling her off in the right direction.

-

"It really is ridiculous," said Blunt, still annoyed about Alex's interruption as they neared her apartment building.

"Don't get so worked up about it- the mistake's been made before," sighed Ms Jones.

"I know…" He trailed off, suddenly transfixed by a small slurping noise and a flash of her pointy pink tongue.

Ms Jones apologised, blushing again, and went back to sucking her peppermint lolly.

A small smile crept onto Blunt's face.

"You're doing it again," she told him, also smiling.

Blunt's eyes were still set on her lips. Why did they suddenly look so very inviting? "It's your fault," he managed to grumble out.

"I'm flattered," she replied and he wasn't quite sure whether or not she was joking.

Silence ensued. They were standing outside of her building now but neither mentioned –nor even noticed- it. They watched each one another carefully, each waiting for the other to make some sort of move.

"Goodbye, Ms Jones," said Blunt eventually, but as he turned around, she was surprised to find that this was not the answer she had been waiting for and she placed a hand on his arm, pulling him back around to face her firmly. Then, after a quick glance to either side of her, she leaned forward to capture his lips…

"HA!! I KNEW IT!"

Ms Jones stepped backwards quickly and looked around, eventually spotting Alex and Sabina, half hidden by a trash can across the road. "Alex Rider, have you been spying on us?!" she called loudly.

"Duh! It's what I _do_!"

Ms Jones just frowned deeply as he ran off, laugh, with Sabina in tow, and gave Blunt a swift nod before turning around and making to leave. But as she stepped toward her apartment building, it was Blunt who caught her arm this time.

"Tomorrow evening at seven o'clock," he said monotonously, "I am expecting some very important documents to be delivered to me at the old Italian restaurant on the bay… I don't suppose you'd be interested in looking them over with me? That place is famous for its desserts, you know."

She considered this seriously before replying with a smile, "Shall I wear pink again, sir?"

She was rewarded with a cocky smirk as he held the door open for her. "Oh, yes," he said complacently. "Please do, Ms Jones."


End file.
